


I said I'd never ask

by Transistors



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistors/pseuds/Transistors
Summary: There is silence in the wondrous city and it doesn't fit Cloudbank, or her.





	I said I'd never ask

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Transistor before and I still hold that my writing is still not good enough to write for it, but I did write this really short fic on tumblr originally. I really liked it and wanted to transfer over onto AO3.
> 
> Original date written: 19th of March, 2016

There is silence in the large, wondrous city. Dreams flow in the blocks upon blocks of landscape still, living deep within the hearts of Cloudbank. She holds him close, for there is no one else around to comfort her, and no one else around to see her at her strongest.

He has never been more proud, and he tells her this. Again, and again, and again. 

Her eyes are closed, her hands tracing over the lines of the transistor, over his… new body, he supposes. She can’t say a word, and yet he can imagine her sweet voice clearly.

But he can’t hear the words.

“Hey, Red,” he begins, and she slowly opens her eyes. Beautiful blues stare at him, or so he remembers them being blue. They look green now; so does everything else about her. It doesn’t make her gorgeous hair look any good. “Think we should go now; don’t know when the Camerata’s gonna strike.”

Red hums, her fingers still tracing the lines of the transistor, and he wants to ask her what’s on her mind. Wants to.  _Really_ wants to.

All he can hear now are her hums.

There’s the barest hints of a smile on her lips, the red lipstick having been wiped off some time ago, and his heart aches. She stands up, hefts the transistor up and presses her forehead against him.

“I miss you too.” he says.

Her only response is her humming.


End file.
